Communication Changes
by meikouhaikitsune
Summary: At the age of three, Harry's magic manifested, it turned him into a snake and human hybrid. Vernon would have none of that, but the Dark Lord certainly would.
1. Hate Brings Pain

Harry screamed, and he kicked, and he hoped to god that someone would help him. He didn't think his three year old body could take another beating.

He felt his uncle grab him around the neck and he hissed, squirming as he tried to get away. It felt like his uncle was holding him for forever before he heard a disgusted and alarmed sound.

"What?" but that's not what Vernon heard, he heard hissing. He saw his nephew looking almost paler then white paper, and he felt scales on the boy's neck.

"Freak…FREAK!!! Get your magic out of my house!! I should have dealt with you when you first got left here." Vernon bellowed as he grabbed Harry by his collar, barging out of the house and throwing him in the car.

Harry had to believe they were in the car for hours as he sat in the back seat dazed and hardly breathing. He could hear his breath coming out in hisses and he was a little scared at how white his skin seemed. He was still alive right?

He stayed quiet in fear of his uncle hitting him again as the man lifted him out of the car and threw him into tall grass. By the time Harry dug himself out of the grass though, the car and Vernon were gone. He was tired, it was dark and he was scared.

He cried himself to sleep, his body really did hurt.

He awoke to wetness the next day, to realize that it was raining. He had stood up and looked around in the grey light and saw a woman dressed in black. She looked like she was dancing, or maybe orchestrating something because of the stick she had.

Harry asked her what she was doing, but all she heard was hisses. She didn't react like his uncle Vernon. Oh no, her eyes lit up and before Harry could do anything, he didn't know where he was.

(&EYQP(F

The woman, now that he had a chance to look at her as she dragged him down what he deemed to be a hall, had black hair. Her skin was pale like his though. Was she his mother? When he felt her fingers dig into his wrist, he decided that even if she was, he didn't want her.

He entered a room behind her that was filled with men dressed in the same black clothes as her. He had to marvel though, why would men where dresses?

He was brought up to a man who had red eyes, and pale alabaster skin just like his, he saw the man's mouth move.

"What now!?"

"I dunno; ask the wady who bwought me." Harry said to the man who looked down at him thoughtfully.

"You understand me?"

"Who doeshen't?" Harry asked owlishly as he looked around the room. He looked back up when the man's rich laughter echoed through the room.

"What's your name, young boy?"

"Hawwy Potter siw, and youws?" The man's face went from amused to scary and serious so quickly that Harry took a step back and hid behind the woman bowing to the man.

"Who are your parents?"

"James and Wiwy, they died in a caw cwash when I wash younger."

"Really? Who told you that?"

"My uncle and aunt, they down't wike me much dough. They said I should be gwateful that they took my fweakishness in."

"Your parents didn't die in a car crash boy."

"How do you know?"

"I know because I killed them, I was the one who gave you that scar." Voldemort said as Harry ran a hand over his scar and into his hair that was in a pony tail. His relatives never let him get it cut, said it would be a waste of their money.

"That's not twue…"

"It is, and my name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, recently known as Lord Voldemort,"

"Tom Mawvolo Widdle," Harry beamed up at the man, "you'we name is so much coolew then mines." Voldemort almost sighed in frustration, even though he would admit that the boy was cute. He was too young to talk too seriously.

"Bella," it was back to English, and the language change seemed to shock the Death Eaters out of their staring.

"Take the boy to my chambers, and don't let it seem like this will go unrewarded because it won't. You've done well my Death Eater."

Harry just blinked up at the woman who grabbed his wrist harshly again.

"Whewe awe you taking me now?" he asked her

"She's taking you to my chambers little Harry, follow her." Harry nodded at the man with red eyes before happily following the woman.

"Mkay."


	2. Older Than Age

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter.

A/N: This is in response to a challenge made by Blue Eyes White Dragon Sorcerer.

THANK YOU ALL FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS!! IT'S WHY I STARTED WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER SO FAST.

It's just so hot, that I can't be in my room long, and my room is where the computer is, but alas. Enjoy this short chappie.

* * *

Harry was stacking books in front of a chair when Voldemort walked in, amused red eyes watching as the young child climbed his way onto the chair from the books only to turn right ways in the chair and smile sheepishly at the man.

_"Hi, I'm sowwie, I didn' mean to make a mess,"_

_"You didn't."_

_"Am I in twouble?"_

_"Why would you think that young one?"_

_"Well, you said you kiwwed my pawents, does that mean you hawe me too? My unk'le said I was bad, but I didn't fink anyone hawed me."_

_"No, little Harry, I do not hate you. You're parents were a causality. There's a war going on right now. Someone told me once that someone would come to kill me. That someone is you Harry."_

_"But I dun wanna kill you,"_ Harry mumbled, sad.

_"Why do you react the way you do, surely you are upset? I killed your parents."_ Harry shrugged, and Voldemort had to realize how old the young boy looked.

_"Ish not youw fault, ow maybe it ish I dunno, but thewe's nuffing I can do. I wash a baby, they wewe adults. If they couldn't suwvive, I wondew how I did. Besides, we only mouwn and gwow bonds with those we have at-attachaments too. I didn't know them. And I dun wanna hate anyone. Hate brings pain."_ Harry looked up when felt a hand on his head, Voldemort was smiling at him softly.

_"How old are you little Harry?"_

_"Free, see,"_ he said as he held out a finger, _"one, two, free!"_

_"Very good,"_ Voldemort chuckled, _"would you be adverse to staying here young one?"_

_"A-adver-see?"_

_"I'm sorry, would you like to stay here, with me?"_ the young boy's face lit up so brightly that Voldemort thought it should have been a sin for the boy to do anything but smile.

_"Yesh, I would wike to stay hewe Tommy,"_ Voldemort almost groaned, that insufferable name again!


	3. Spoiled Brat

"Brother! That was my idea!"

**"That's because you're the smart one,"**

"How do you figure that little Harry?"

**"Well, uncle Ruddy married Bellatrix and you didn't**." Rabastan couldn't help but laugh at the put out look on his brother's face as he shuffled a hand through Harry's hair.

"Is that right little Prince?" Harry nodded.

_"Harry!!"_ Harry turned at the sound of Voldemort's yell before grinning sheepishly at the brothers.

**"That's my warning to run!"** he motioned before he took off out of the study. Voldemort walking in one set of doors while he was running out another.

"Where is the brat?" Voldemort had seethed when he saw the Lestrange brothers.

They both pointed out the opposing door, watching as Voldemort took off at a stride after the boy.

_"Harry! Get back here this instant!"_ Guilty, green eyes blinked up into annoyed red. Voldemort taped his foot impatiently as the four year old slowly maked his way back to the taller man.

_"What did I tell you about __pranking__ Bellatrix?"_ The little dark-haired boy gulped before replying.

_"Not to?"_ Voldemort raised an eyebrow.

_"And what did you do?"_ Shuffling around a bit, Harry replied reluctantly.

_Pranked__ her."_ The older watched the child shift from guilty to incensed. "But she deserved it! She was being nasty while thinking about what is mine." Curious, Voldemort kneeled to be at the same height as his charge.

"What do you mean by that?" Swallowing the bile rising in his throat, Harry shuddered.

_"She was... touching herself and moaning your name."_ Voldemort sighed before pulling Harry into a hug.

_"So I'm yours, am I?"_ Wrapping his arms around the taller man, he buried his face in the warm robes in front of him.

_"Of course you are. You're not my father, brother, uncle, cousin, or anything like that, though you are a friend."_ Pulling back to meet the other's gaze, Harry looked into warm crimson eyes. _"What are you to me? What am I to you?"_ These questions made the Dark Lord smile.

_"Anything you want, but you are right. I am yours, just as you are mine."_ With that he placed a kiss on Harry's forehead. _"I'll make the __Lestranges__ move back __- "_

_"Can't Rabastan stay_?" Hopeful green eyes shimmered and Voldemort had to resist kissing his little charge again.

_"He may."_ Amused red eyes glittered as Harry beamed up at him.

_"And __Nagini's__ my mom, right?"_ The Dark Lord chuckled.

_"Of course __- "_ Cutting in, Harry bounced a little bit in happiness.

_Yay__ No more Bellatrix!"_ Standing and still holding his charge to him, Voldemort returned to his study with his little one squeeing happily.

_"So what how were your classes today little one_?" Voldemort asked as he sat down on one of the couches near the study's fire, Harry crawling up on the couch to sit with him.

_"Well __Rebastan__ showed me how to make someone's knees buckle, and __Rud-dul-phos__ finished showing me sign language. Rabastan had initially been the one to start teaching me but after that time one of the Death Eaters had picked on me he's showing me how to beat people up. Hey where's mommy?"_ Voldemort stared for a moment before he remembered how Harry had taken to referring to her.

_"Oh, you mean __Nagini__? Why don't you call her and find out?__"_ he suggested, red eyes warm as he watched the little bundle of energy stand on the couch and start yelling for Nagini.

_"Down, little one, you know you're not to stand on the furniture,"_

_"__Oi__, sorry Tommy."_

_"__It's alright just remember__ in the future."_ Harry grinned as he plopped down, hearing his favourite snake as she made her way in the room.

_"I'll try, NAGI!!!"_

_"__You,__ are the most insufferable child I have had the displeasure of meeting Harry."_

_"I know. C'mon get up here!"_ he bid slapping his legs wildly.

_"You're spoiled, brat."_ Harry huffed in indignation.

_"I am not __Nagi__-ma, I get exactly what I need and nothing more, right Tommy?"_

_"Exactly little one,"_

_"That means you're spoiled."_

_"Does NOT!!__ I've never been spoiled. I didn't even know clothes were suppose__d__ to fit you until I came here!"_

_"__Shhshh__, I'm sorry little serpent. I just like to ruffle your scales now and then."_ Harry relaxed as Voldemort trailed his hand along the boy's spine, his energy leaving him slowly as he closed his eyes.

_"Have you thought of something to help his body yet Marv__o__lo?"_

_"When he gets older, I believe I will show him how to complete his __animagus__ transformation. Then he changed to and fro at will."_

_"__Yess that__ seems like a good idea.__"_ Nagini finished as she curled around Harry, who had fallen asleep on her.

_"I'm going to go and tell Bellatrix and her husband that they need to leave, will you watch him love?"_

_"Of course Tom."_


	4. Tip of his Knowlegde

_"Harry! What would possess you to do that?"_ Voldemort demanded as he looked at the bloody and broken Death Eater at his feet.

_"Well…you see…Tommy he came after me and he was trying to be nasty like __Bellabi-trix__ and I didn't want him to touch me so I kicked him butt."_

_"Harry, you're five. He was an adult a fully grown wizard. What did you do?"_

_"Err—I hexed his bits off, stupefied him and then roughed him up?"_ Voldemort let his hand meet his forehead in what we know as a slap of stupidity. As he mentally cringed in sympathy.

_"Go to your room, I'll deal with you when I'm done here."_

_"__Mkay__Mawvo__lo__,"_

_"That won't get you anywhere."_

_"I know."_ Harry grinned before he was out of the room.

_"You do realize how thankful you should be that he speaks. Otherwise the Death Eaters or Harry himself would have enough blackmail to end your career." __Nagini_ said as she curled up next to the body and wrote nonsense in the victim's blood with her tail.

She wrote out Marvolo, swiped it out and the put Harry, before randomly writing things down before the blood disappeared and she looked up to see Voldemort aiming his wand at the clean floor.

_"I'm just saying Tom that you need to explain things to him before he gets any older. He needs to know now, not when he's older and won't take it to heart."_

_"Fine,"_ he hissed angrily, _"I'll talk to him."_

_"Good, can I eat him?" _Nagini asked as she pointed her tail at the dead Death Eater.

_"Indulge yourself, love."_ and with that Voldemort left to go find Harry.

The boy was of course in his room where he had been told to wait. He was curled up on his bed gripping a stuffed animal as he laid down.

"Are you angry with me?" He asked softly when he felt the dip in the bed from behind him.

"No little one, I'm actually quite proud, but next time come get me. I know that Rabastan taught you how to apparate. I know you're capable of taking care of yourself but I worry. Tonight you will meet my Death Eaters. I won't have any of them make the same mistake as McNair." Voldemort said as he trailed his fingers through the boy's hair. Harry had turned to face him holding his stuff animal.

"But wha if they dun wike me?" Harry asked as he nuzzled into the Dark Lord's lap reminding the man how young he really was.

"They will, my young one, you're too great to not."

"If you say so Mar'vlo."

"I do,"

"Then it's gotta be true." Harry said giggling as Voldemort started to run his fingers along the boy's side.

"You dare make fun of me!" He mocked, but Harry only squealed as the tickling increased. Nagini hissed her contentment as she entered the room watching the two on the bed.

"Now come," Voldemort said as he lessened his attack, "we have to get you robes before I call my meetings."


	5. Intellect

ANSWERS: Okay, Harry returning to Hogwarts isn't looking too good.

2. He's pretty much going to have a kid-friend free childhood; since he never really had one. He was forced to grow up at the Dursleys, simple as that.

3. Of course Harry's smart, and especially so since he has Tom, Rabastan, Nagini and others as company.

-- er and that's all I remember off the top of my head.

NO MORE THREATS!! Or I won't update at all.

* * *

Voldemort had dressed Harry in silky forest green dress robes that seemed a tad bit too big on him. While Voldemort sat on his throne, Harry sat on the right arm of it, swinging his feet back and forth against the stone. It wasn't until he asked Harry for the tenth time if he was ready that he finally called the Death Eaters.

There seemed to be silence as they all laid their eyes on the child, ignoring their Lord. He grabbed their attention by clearing his throat.

"You may all seem to notice the child to my right. May I make it known that anyone who touches him dies. Not by my hands though, no. He will be the one to deliver your death. If you haven't recently been aware of McNair's death then maybe I will enlighten you. He chose to mess with this young child. He was castrated before death and then brutally beat. Do not blink an eye at this child's power it will give you a ticket to death."

_"Harry do you see them all? Learn them by face,"_ Voldemort hissed to the small child who turned brilliantly lit green eyes towards the crowd, his long hair shadowing his scar but adding to the mystery that was the small boy at his side.

_"__Let me speak to them, order Ra__bastan to come forward."_

"Rabastan!" Voldemort barked, the Lestrange coming to the front of the crowd. Voldemort tipped his head towards Harry and the man nodded his understanding. As Harry's hands began to move Rabastan translated.

"My name is Harry Potter, and because of what To-Lord Voldemort has said, that may come as a surprise to you. The only language I know is that of the snakes and obviously sign language. I have been trained by most of your elites and even Voldemort himself. I am five." His eyes landed on Bellatrix as Rebastan continued to translate, "What I did to that disgusting excuse for a wizard is just the tip of the ice berg if you attack me or presume things to be yours when they are not. And before anyone asks, I have no desire to return to the Wizarding world. My place is here, beside the man who murdered my parents, and yes I know the cold harsh reality. I know there are two different sides to everyone, and nothing that I've seen in this manor or any other has ever truly struck fear into me. So do not presume that a game of 'Harry Hunting' will earn you my cowardice. Besides, its fun to see how long things will live once you've chopped off a major organ," Rabastan finished as Harry grinned maliciously at the Death Eaters.

_"Did I say __ev'ryting__ right?"_ Voldemort nodded as his arms wrapped around the bundle of nerves that fell into his lap to the shock of the on lookers.

_"Yes my little serpent. You did very well, remember though, you are young; you do not need to always speak like a grown up."_

_"__Mkay__Marv'lo__,"_ Harry murmured as he snuggled into the Dark Lord's robes. There was a loud hiss from the small bundle before one of the Death Eaters was frozen in mid-step, a spell's magic literally hanging in the air. Even though there had been murmurs before the loud hiss had echoed across the room, there was now silence as bright glowing greens glared daggers at the Death Eaters, and then the hisses started.

"Firstly, he would like to remind you that he is still in the room, and not an idiot. Second would be that you were warned earlier of the penalties of attacking either he or I, and that you Rockwell, have just forfeited your life to him." Voldemort said stoically as he handed Harry his wand, watching as the boy _Crucio_'ed the man to death, all of the Death Eaters watching on in surprise and horror at the act the young boy was committing. The hisses began again.

"Not exactly any imagination to that curse," Voldemort rolled his eyes and smacked the boy upside his head as Harry stuck his tongue out, "but if I need to I'll be more gruesome if it'll make you idiotic bloody prats understand the word respect and that as Voldemort being that lord you need to adhere, yes that's right Harry, by his rules or like any other failure, death will be your penalty. If he tells you to respect someone, pick your bleedin pride and jaw off the floor and do so while holding your tongue. You know we seriously need to keep you away from Malfoy and the LeStranges." That earned him a bite from the young hybrid who merely shrugged his shoulders before burrowing back into the warmth that was Voldemort's robes. He turned his attention back to his put out looking Death Eaters.

"Though what I find informative of that little rant is that this five year old has more respect and sense then the lot of you!" he roared, "Don't let me catch any of you letting these warnings go unheard. Death will not be your sentence; you haven't seen torture until you've seen my serpent go at it. So go a head try my patience and seal your faith but until them get out of my site you heathens."


	6. Changing

I'm actually afraid to say I'm not going to update again. I have like 65 people on my alerts list. I'd be terrified if anyone ever found me.

Any ways

1. Thank you, sincerially,** Dreamweaver** for all of your info/crititism. Readers and reviewers like you, help construct GREAT stories. It makes me think; 'well, i can't just skip things I wouldn't have thought of before just to get from point A to Z faster.' Thank you soo much for the detailed reviews.Honestly though, I don't know what his IQ is. I wouldn't know how to measure it. My IQ's between 130 - 150 and I'm still as dumb as a box of rocks sometimes, so well we'll just see where he lands, a mind is a never ending storage place for knowledge.

2. Thanks **Ranma Hibiki**. It wasn't really a rant though, it was mostly answers to peoples' questions.

My babysitting job is killing me. I work 5:30pm - 3:00 am almost every day. So its hard to find time between babysitting, sleeping, looking after myself, and my family to write. Besides I like these chapters short. I never have to develope a thought beyond its secured idea.

**THANK YOU ALLLL FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS!!!**

* * *

_"He's aging too fast,"_ Voldemort said as he shuffled his fingers through Harry's hair.

_"He's a snake hybrid, what did you expect? We age fast, its how we're able to let our young leave us."_

_"He thinks he needs to do so much, but he's too young by aspects of a boy. He should be able to enjoy his time at his home, not push himself into learning things and taking a position of power."_

_"He wants your approval Tom,"_

_"He already has it,"_

_"He doesn't know that, you need to tell him."_

_"I'll try love, I'll try."_

Harry's eyes were closed as he listened to the two talk. Was he doing something wrong? Tom didn't hate him did he? He tightened his fingers on the man's robes and whimpered. Strong and soothing hands wrapped around his own and pulled is grip away.

_"__Shhh__ little one it's alright, wake up it was just a dream."_He heard Tom say softly. He blinked a few times at the man who was smiling down.

_"I __sowwie__ Tommy, __pwease__ don't be made at me."_ There was an expression of confusion.

_"Why ever would I be angry at you?"_

_"__I __dunno__, what were you and __Nagi__-ma __tawking__ bout?"_

_"Oh little one, we aren't angry with you. We're just trying to figure out how to let you be a kid. You don't need to grow up so fast. You're only five by human and wizard standards."_ Voldemort nodded.

_"Harry, what you don'__t realize that in other parts, some children your age don't even know how to speak much less read or comprehend on the level you do, because of your instincts that come from your __animagus__ half transformation, mentally, you're aging a lot faster then most."_

_"Oh, well is that bad?"_

_"No, not at all, but we want you to be able to have a normal childhood sans the __pranking__,"_

_"All I did was __turn__ her hair red, it's not my fault she didn't check her shampoo."_

_"Where'd you get the dye anyway?"_ The boy smiled sheepishly.

_"Don't tell Mr. Severus, he'll get angry."_ The Dark Lord laughed softly as he ruffled the boy's hair in play.

_"I won't, little one, but go back to sleep alright; this time for real."_ Harry nodded as he stood

_"Will you tuck me in __Nagi__?"_

_"Sure little serpent."_


	7. Growing Fond

_"I'm trying __merlin__dammit__ stop yelling at me!"_ Harry yelled as he glared at Voldemort who had his hands on his hips, his crimson eyes bleeding in anger.

_"Don't raise your voice to me Harry,"_ The young boy looked down at his feet for a second before looking back up defiantly.

_"I'm trying okay, if it was easy in the first place, I wouldn't be stuck the way I am."_ Voldemort quirked an eyebrow at that as he tapped his foot lightly against the ground.

_"Fine, I'll try again,"_

_"Don't forget to concentrate or you're going to get stuck even further in the transformation," _Harry growled in frustration but nodded as he closed his eyes and clutched his wand. Voldemort watched as the alabaster skin turned to sun kissed tan and how the scales disappeared, and the face of the child who had lived with him for the past eight years filled out.

_"I told you to completely change, not change back."_

"But I wanted to be a full human first," Harry said, his voice as smooth as silk as he spoke English for the first time in almost a decade. Voldemort almost had to snap himself out of his daze as he heard the young boy talk.

"Alright, we'll try again tomorrow, next time though; we won't stop until you've mastered the transformation."

"Agreed," Harry sighed as he drew the word out. "Can I go fly now?"

"Go on brat, get," Harry's expression lit up before he threw his hands into the air and squealed, running out of the manor before Voldemort could change his mind.

Being Harry, and Voldemort's 'charge' when Harry got things, he got the best of things. The reason he loved flying so much was because he had a FireBolt. The broom wasn't due to come out for half a year, but Voldemort had been able to get it.

He loved to fly high into the sky above the clouds before racing straight back down, like he was plummeting to the ground. He was a little unnerved when he heard a high pitched shriek of terror. Pulling out of his feint he looked up to see a blonde haired boy running towards him.

"Hey! Hey, are you alright? You looked as if you were going to hit the ground. I've never seen someone fly like that. Pardon me I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Harry Potter, I'm fine; just flying a little."

"You're Harry Potter! My father had said you'd joined the Dark, I guess I just didn't believe him." Harry shrugged.

"What are you doing here?" Draco blushed,

"I'm here with my father; he only brings me once in awhile. Says my mother looks down on it. How bout you?" he stuttered out.

"I live here." Draco looked shocked as he tried to talk again.

"W-well do you play Quidditch or just fly?"

"A little of both, but I've never had anyone to play Quidditch with; Voldemort says it's a waste of time. I think its fun though."

"Well next time I come I'll bring my broom, we can play,"

"That'd be wicked," Harry looked over towards the manor to see Lucius approaching the two.

"You'd better go, Later Draco."

"Goodbye Harry," the boy said as he made his way over to his father. Harry swung his broom over his shoulder as he started the trek back to the manor. He found Voldemort in his personal rooms with a glass of amber liquid.

Harry plopped down next to him, took the glass out of his hand and took a sip as he set his broom down.

"What's wrong?" Voldemort accepted his glass back.

"Same old problems," Harry nodded and laid down on the couch with his head in Voldemort's lap.

"I like Draco, I only talked to him for a few but he seems interesting." Even though Voldemort nodded his head in acceptance, he couldn't help but feel that nagging thing he knew as jealously surface before he snapped its neck ruthlessly.

"I'll have Lucius bring him over more,"

_"Night Tommy,"_

_"Good night little one,"_ Voldemort said as he trailed his fingers through the boy's hair.


	8. Betrayal of an Idol

_One year later, Harry is 12._

"Harry pack your things we need to leave," Voldemort rushed as he swung his wand around; trying to gather all of his things.

"Wait, what? Why?"

"Pack your things, dear _Uncle Severus_ has decided that betrayal is the way to go. Over a hundred aurors and Dumbledore are on their way here."

"What!?"

"Pack dammit," it was hissed and Harry readily complied as he grabbed his wand. He could hear screaming and yelling and had to guess the Death Eaters were fending off the first attack. He met Voldemort in his study with all his things shrunk down into a small sack that he tossed over his shoulder.

"Come here," he said as he held one of his arms out towards Harry, the other holding his things as Harry walked towards him; looking around the empty study curiously.

"We really have to leave?"

"Yes Harry, we have to leave." And as soon as Voldemort had his arm around the boy they disappeared; the study doors being blown apart seconds later.

* * *

"Why would Mr. Severus betray us?" Harry asked as he held Voldemort's hand, his gaze set on the floor as he obediently followed the man in front of him as they walked.

"He was saving himself little serpent. He could not play on both the light and the dark for to much longer, but enough of this morbid talk. How's Draco?" Harry snorted loudly as he rolled his eyes, his hand tightening around Voldemort's.

"Annoying, and dare I say it, preppy. He spends more time in front of a mirror than your Death Eaters do in black. I swear, and if its not one thing with him it's another. He's a good friend sometimes, but come on." The Dark Lord smirked slightly as the continued to walk through the brush. "Where's mom?"

"She left, she learned of Severus' betrayal as I did and she left. I'm sure we'll see her again though."

"Oh, are we still going to continue my training?" Voldemort chuckled softly as he looked back at the boy.

"Not to disappoint you, but no. I think we'll give it a rest for now. I doubt any seventh year at Hogwart's can poise a threat to you, much less something we'll find out here."

"Then what are we going to do?"

"Travel, I don't have the strength to apparate us. I don't think I will either. I haven't been able to take all of my potions and the ones I did take were tampered with; an added energy depletion potion I believe. I won't feel up to anything for a while."

"Then maybe we should stop, we're in the middle of nowhere, it's not like they'll find us."

"Only if you wish," Harry huffed,

"I wish very much to stop then!"

"Of course," Voldemort said as he came to a stop.

"Where are we going to sleep?" Harry asked as he sat on the ground, laying his head against his folded hands.

"On the ground,"

"Do we have a tent of something?"

"No,"

"Can we make one?"

"You can, as I said before, I do not have the energy to do so."

"How long will you be without magic?"

"A year, minimum. Those potions were to strengthen the core of my energy. Since the potions were tampered with, I barely have magic, let a lone a core. I need time to rebuild it. Almost like I was born without magic, and suddenly found some. I need time to let it grow, maybe help it with magic every now and again."

"So…We're stuck in the middle of nowhere….you have no magic….and you won't for a while, while we have no shelter?"

"I know exactly where we are, little one. Though yes, I have no magic and as I've said: we have no shelter until you make some." Harry growled and snatched the man's wand, waving it toward a tree, a tent being transfigured from the object.

"This is going to be the worst year of my life…." Harry muttered to himself.


	9. Jealousy

"You're getting rather good at this Harry," Voldemort appraised as he looked around the camp site they had settled into this time. It'd only been about three weeks since they had first started from the Manor, though it felt like years.

Harry's only response was to shoot him a dirty look as he hung towels up to dry.

There was an enormous tent sitting beneath a tree - charmed to stay up if the tree fell. There was a large fire a few meters from the tent and two chairs transfigured from logs. You could hear water running in the back ground from a river they had stopped by.

Harry looked up the sound of an owl.

"Draco!" and Voldemort once again felt that twinge in his gut as fury became known, but he said nothing as he watched his charge open the letter and light up like a light bulb.

* * *

**December 13, 1995 Harry is fifteen.**

"I can't believe you still don't have any magic. This is getting bloody tiring Marvolo, and where the hell are we going; we've been traveling for years...literally." Voldemort glared at the boy's attitude but ignored him nonetheless.

"It's none of your business Harry." he said as he looked back in the fire.

"Fine, I'll find you when you're finished traveling the path of life."

"Where are you going?" Voldemort hissed,

"To Draco's, I need to go clubbing, get laid, something. Spending all day everyday with you is getting tiring." And with that, Harry was gone. Leaving a furious Lord Voldemort behind.

Clubbing he did though, and everyone knew who he was. The Daily Prophet was having a blast selling the scandal that was Harry Potter.

When Lord Voldemort got the Daily Prophet however, he knew immediately what that feeling was and this time he was not afraid to admit it. He was jealous. Harry was his. Period. Yet, his Harry could do so much better then him. He trashed the paper - throwing it into the fire. Later he heard the tell tale pop of apparation. He looked up to see Harry, his body loosely flowing and his hair mused.

"Evening, Marvolo." He was ignored and the boy - teen, he had to remind himself - plopped down in his lap.

"Marvolo?" his voice was hurt, and unsure.

"Why don't you go back off and fuck Draco?" He spat nastily. Harry recoiled falling off the man's lap.

"Draco...what does he have to do with this?"

"Nothing," it was hissed.

"No, what does he have to do with this? I want nothing to do with Draco pretaining to anything sexual."

"Nothing," there was silence as Voldemort looked down at Harry, who was focused on the ground he sat on.

"No...I don't want, Draco." Harry said before he looked Voldemort in the eye. And Voldemort wasn't sure when but the next time Harry was gone - so was the moon. He sighed and went into the tent Harry was sleeping peacefully in. Curling up, his serpants words rang in his head.

'I...don't want, Draco...'


	10. Since What I Want Can't Be Mine

Harry stared at the campfire, and tried to put what he was feeling into an analogy he could grasp, because reality hadn't seemed him fit enough to understand it the way it was laid out.

It was like there's was an older sibling, just sitting there, holding his most prized possession, and telling him he could never have it. That he could never have it, because in reality it wasn't his.

He just liked it.

Adored it.

Loved him.

He snarled when everything came back to the topic he was trying to avoid. Why did he love Voldemort if the man was obviously avoiding him like the plague?

"Harry?" He looked over when he heard his name, catching Marvolo's red eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking,"

"What of?" The man questioned idly.

"You," Voldemort paused in his mastered movements and looked at Harry coldly.

"Quit playing around, what was really on your mind?" Harry sneered and finally sat up to look at the man.

"I was not playing around, I was thinking about you, you prude!"

"Why would you possibly be thinking about me?" Voldemort asked acidically.

"Why wouldn't I think about you? You're the only bloody thing that's ever on my mind!" Voldemort stopped, he'd almost said something, but it left him as those words registered.

"You plague my mind! Ever since I was little, it doesn't go away, and no matter how many times I've tried. It's always you that comes to mind!"

"Harry you could have anyone! Why me?!" Voldemort shouted in anger, in betrayal to himself.

"If I wanted anyone else I would take them, I've shown you that. I'm the second most powerful wizard in the world next to you. I can have anything I want. I don't want them, I want you!"

"No, Harry. When you were a child it was fine, cute almost, to think like this but not now. I'm almost sixty years older then you."

"I loved you then and I love you now…why don't you get that?" Harry asked as the tears he had been holding back throughout the argument finally fell. His anger seeped away and the look on Tom's face would have been funny in any other situation as the man's face fell into one of anger towards himself. Harry ignored it though, he ignored it, and he ignored him as he turned his back on the man.

"I guess you're right, I can have any one, but since the one I want, doesn't want me. Then I'm not needed. Good bye Lord Voldemort. I wish you luck in this _war_." He spat the word like it was the cause of his problems before disappearing with a loud crack.


	11. Admittance

**April 12, 1996 **

Thomas Marvolo Ridde Jr. was a stubborn man, and everyone but him knew. Well, that wasn't it, they knew what he was just beginning to realize, well admit really. He'd known for awhile.

Harry had left, and he'd not come back, nor had he been in the papers. But digressing, that had been four months ago, and while Voldemort could use most of his magic again, since he didn't have Harry to rely on anymore. That had been a blow to his oversized head. He actually had been depending on someone, and he was angered to admit, even to himself, he really had cared. Still diur, which again, a blow to his over sized head.

With a shake of his head though, Voldemort transfigured a piece of paper and quill to his hand. Simple to the point, but every gram it was begging.

_Dear Young One, _

_I very much would like if you joined me, if only for a moment. You know how to find me _

_Yours Always _

_Marvolo _

Again, simple and to the point. He turned to the owl he had been using to keep in contact with his spies.

He hoped for the first time since he was young and still in Hogwarts that harry would indeed come

He wanted the boy to come rather badly, but the worst part was, he knew he wouldn't be abele to force him.

Harry was strong, but he also had a power tat was completely his, one that only reacted when he was angry.

Voldemort knew though that Harry was not angry with him. The boy was just hurting, feeling betrayed.

Merlin if that wasn't the worst blow of them all.

**London, April 13, 1996 **

Harry sighed heavily as he sat a tray down and pushed his bangs behind his ears he was serving tables in The Three Broom Sticks.

Not that anyone recognized him. A little muggle make up and his scar was gone, and it wasn't like anyone had a current photo. He was so happy he was on break though after the lunch rush, you really didn't want to do anything but sleep.

"Zack, you have post!" 'Zack' picked his head up off the table lazily and held his hand out.

"Thanks, Tom,"

"No problem, Lilth, remember you have another shift in about forty five."

"Gotcha." Harry answered idly as he looked at the letter. The name changed from Zack to Harry in moments. Only Marvolo because no one else barely knew he existed. He opened it angrily but read it none the less.

And his anger slowly subsided. Well that's a lie, it more so disappeared instantly. As soon as he read the address really.

He missed his Marvolo deeply; he'd only left because the man was being an arse, a possessive contradicting arse. He did miss him though. It was why he had gotten the job; to blend in, but mostly to get his mind of Marvolo.

He shoved the letter in his pocket and stood, raising his arms above his head to pop his back.

"Tom!!"

"Yes Lilth?"

"I got family in the hospital, can you let me off?"

"Is it serious?"

"They'll probably die," he shouted back as the man rounded the doorway.

"Take as much as you need, lad."

"Thanks much," he said with a grim smile. After the man nodded, Harry grabbed his bag and coat off

his rack before walking outside. Once he had his hair wrapped up he put his hat over his head and then his scarf around his neck, then before long the only think there was a trace of was warm air in the cold weather.


	12. I won't let you tell me No again

**_I Won't Let You Tell Me No Again_**

**April, 13 1996 **

"What Marvolo?" Harry asked sternly as he walked a few feet to stand before the man.

"_I didn't think you'd come, little one_."

"_You hurt me_,"

"_I know_,"

"_Then why'd you do it_!?"

"_Because you're the only one that makes me feel! I was terrified! Do you know what its like to go almost five decades without feeling, and then feel again, just like that! Like magic_!"

"_No, I had a very nice guardian after my uncle; you were very good to me, Marvolo_." Harry hissed softly.

"_Is that what this infatuation is then? Do you think you need to repay me_?"

"_No_," it was choked out.

"_Then what_?"

"_I loved you, Marvolo. It hurt to see you flippantly use your body to get what you wanted from people you hated, yet you wouldn't even give me a passing glance like you did them_,"

"_It was wrong_,"

"_When has that ever mattered_?"

"_What if I said I was sorry_?"

"_Then I'd say, so am I_,"

"_Why_?"

"_Because it hurts to much Marvolo, You're the one person who can tell me no, you're the only one who can tell me no, the only one who has that power over me, and it hurts every time you tell me no, how scarce it maybe,_

"_You have no idea how badly it hurt. I idolized you, I was trying to get your attention, it didn't matter how, as long as you paid me mind. I've always starved for your attention, those first few trips where you saw and relied only on me, I could have died happy!_

"_But you're just like my uncle, Marvolo; you held my hopes and heart in your hands and then smashed them both to smithereens right in front of me_."

"_I am nothing like that Muggle_!!"

"_Oh, but you are!! He knew I starved for affection, he knew I'd do anything for them, if they would only treat me like their son and he used it to his advantage. _

"_They'd coddle me, and then do their worst, and I'd walk away twice as beaten, battered, abused, and betrayed as when I walked in_,"

"_I had no inten_-"

"That's _not the point Marvolo. You did and it's just reaffirmed my belief that everyone is the same,_"

"_Harry_-"

"_I wanted to give you something, I'd call it a late Christmas gift, but I don't think you'd enjoy the humor_."

It was his locket, his horcrux. Harry wasn't his anymore; he'd renounced his claim as Slytherin's other heir.

"_Goodbye Marvolo. Tell Nagini I love her_."

**December 24, 1987 Slytherin Castle, study **

"_Come here little one_," Voldemort said softly as Harry trudged into the room, his blanket around his shoulders and his pajamas mussed, Nagini was pushing him slightly every time he seemed to fall asleep on his feet.

"_Wot, Marv'lo_?" Harry yawned as he pulled himself into the man's lap, Voldemort situating his blanket around the boy.

"_Why are you up so late_?"

"_I fewt you come in_,"

"_Hmm_?"

"_I know you'w magick, feels funny_," there was another yawn, "_wike home_,"

"_Do you like my magic_?"

"_Yeah_,"

"_Would you like some of it_?" Harry peaked an eye open to look at his Marvolo from where he rested against the man's chest.

"_Weally_?"

"_Yes, little one, my Christmas present to you_," Harry nodded as he turned to burrow his face into Voldemort's robes. "If _you put it on, you'll always have my magic, you'll always be mine_," Harry nodded again and had to sit up as Voldemort shifted.

"_Pwetty necklace_,"

"_Yes, but it's also my magic, little one, you have to promise never to lose it or take it off_,"

"_I promise_," Harry said as Voldemort lifted the Slytherin embroider crest over Harry's head, the silver chain almost blending into his skin.

"_Happy Christmas, Harry_," Voldemort said before the young boy sat up more to kiss him on his cheek.

"_Happy Christmas, Marv'lo_." Harry sighed as he borrowed his face back in the man's robes, his small hand wrapped around his new present.


	13. When It All Comes Back Around

**_Chapter 13: When It All Comes Back Around_  
**

**London, England; Harry's Loft May 4 1997 **

Harry or Zack Lilth as he was known as now for the past year, stared off into space, as he curled up in his chair. His loft seeming emptier then it had ever felt.

He was looking back, remembering, something he swore to himself he wouldn't do.

He held down a sob as he felt the tears fell down his face, without his consent.

**February 2nd 1988 **

"**Marvolo** **silly…Nagini is picky….Tommy loves me…Tommy kno-**"

"_Would you stop that, you know it annoys me_!" Voldemort hissed as he looked up from his desk,

"_Yes_ss."

"_Then why do you do_ it?" There was a silence and Voldemort almost had to physically stop himself from getting even angrier. "_Harry, tell me, now_," he bit out.

"…_You've_ _ignored me all week. I miss you_," Harry hissed meekly and that little part of Voldemort's heart that had started beating again without his consent hurt, terribly.

The silence from before began again, and Harry turned his face away from Voldemort where he sat on the couch, the walls of books in the study suddenly looking far more interesting.

Voldemort couldn't tell if Harry was angry or hurt, but after raising his charge, he guessed it was the latter. He stood and almost froze in step when he saw his little Harry flinch.

"_Oh my serpent,"_ he whispered as he sat down slightly away from Harry, "_Come here, please_?"" Harry nodded and crawled into the older man's lap, "_I_ _apologize, I didn't realize_." Harry nodded again and Voldemort pulled him farther into his lap as he lay down; Harry snuggling against him from where he was pinned to the couch.

"_You were mean all week_."

"_So you were bad_?"

"_You always pay attention to me when I do something wrong_."

"_That doesn't mean you do it to get my attention._"

"_I told you before and you ignored me_!" Harry huffed indignantly, a frown on his face as he kicked Voldemort in his leg.

"_Hey, stop that_!"

"_No_!"

"_Why not_?"

"_Because you're being a prat_."

"_Language_!"

"_Parseltongue_!"

"_Harry_!"

"_What_?"

"_Please, you know I don't mean to ignore you, I just forget sometimes. I'm not used to caring for anyone other than myself_."

"_You say_."

"_I_ _also mean, Harry. I really do apologize, my serpent_."

**London, England; Harry's Loft May 4 1997 **

Another sob escaped his throat and he buried his face in his knees. It wasn't fair. It wasn't supposed to hurt anymore. That's why he'd left, because he was sick of getting hurt, sick of getting told no when he reached for the thing he wanted more than anything in the world.


	14. Realizing Who You Are

**Chapter 14: Realizing Who You Are**

**Christmas Eve, London, England, 1997 **

Harry sighed as he walked up the stairs to his loft, his arms wrapped around his grocery bags. He stopped at the last step to the top to catch his breath, and when he rounded the corner, he lost it again.

Voldemort was standing in front of his door, a bored look on his face as he stared into space.

"Marvolo! You can't be here, you'll be found out! Almost the entire Wizarding World is looking for you, someone will recognize you." Harry hissed as he quickly made his way over to the man who turned to look at him solemnly.

"May I come in?" Harry nodded as he wandlessly unlocked, and opened his door.

"_What are you thinking!? They could have found you, saw you, Merlin, Marvolo what were you thinking_!?"

"_I actually wasn't, I just….I knew I wanted to see you again, and I know how special Christmas has always been to you, and…I didn't want you to spend it alone either…I was worried about you_." he said as he nervously played with the cuff of his jacket. Harry smiled though as he set the groceries on his Kitchen bar.

"_I should kick you out; I should let them find you for your foolishness, but…you never did that to me_." Harry sighed as he began putting his food away.

"I'm…happy that you were able to continue standing on your own two feet."

"_It's hard, emotionally…more so than I thought it would be. Getting on is easy…its convincing myself to stay here that's hard_."

"Then why don't you come back with me?"

"_How did you even get here_?"

"Only if you promise to answer mine,"

"_Fine, Tommy, just answer the question_." Harry demanded, Voldemort wincing at the childish name.

"I do still have followers…I owled one, telling them I had business to attend to and I needed an escort. It was one of my Elite…They really don't remember why they're in London now though." Harry chuckled slightly as he fell down onto his chair, curling up in it. A motion he was becoming to do without noticing now.

"_I really do love you, Marvolo…_" there was silence for a while, Voldemort unwilling to ask a question, and receive an answer he was afraid off, "_It hurts to stay here…because I want to be with you. You have no idea what it's like…to love someone, and have them care for you, and then nothing. There's nothing at the end of your road, and then you feel even worse than you would have if the person you love loved another._

"_You didn't even have a reason, Marvolo, you…I don't even understand what you were trying to say. I don't think you can even phantom how I felt. You don't even love another…you just wouldn't love me! You could be jealous over Draco, or anyone else, but you couldn't love me!! At the time I was a possession! I ha_-" what happened next shocked the hell out of Harry.

"I'm sorry…you're right, I have no idea, nor could I imagine it, but what I do know is this: I want you back in my like, Harry, and I'll do anything to get you there." Voldemort said once he pulled away from the kiss.

"_I'm already in your life though…I haven't been as MIA as you think…your Death Eaters…they know you're alive because I've been speaking with them. I've told them you were on an extended leave, continuing to gain the support of the people we'd been staying with. That you sent me back to keep them in line_."

"_Oh, my little serpent_," Voldemort hissed softly as he ran his thumb across the young man's cheek, "_you have no idea how indebt I am to you. You have given me your most treasured gift, and I will not hurt you again. Not ever_." he finished in a whispered as he kissed Harry again.

"_I'd kill for you, Marvolo, I really would_," Harry whispered against the man's lips before kissing back. Voldemort pulled the boy out of his chair, both of them falling back onto it, this time with Voldemort sitting with Harry in his lap. The green-eyed boy keening as the kiss turned deeper, emotional, and then loving and he understood; then and there, that Voldemort had been longing for him.

"_I've missed you, Mar'lo_." Harry murmured when the kiss was broken, his fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, his arms resting against the man's upper body.

"Then why didn't come back?" the man whispered brokenly…

"_Because you hurt me…you hurt me like the Dursley's did, and I couldn't stand to relate you to them. I wou – couldn't look at you like that. I would not replace you with them. You loved me…they…loathed me with every fiber of their beings_." Harry answered emotionlessly.

"_You don't have to hide yourself from me, little serpent_." the younger nuzzled into the man's neck, a small sound in the back of his throat being released. "_I miss taking care of you_,"

"_I wish Severus never would have betrayed you, betrayed us_." Harry whispered sadly, Voldemort wrapped his arms around the younger, holding him tightly.

"I wish I could make you happy, Harry." Harry shook his head.

"_No…I wish we could make ourselves happy_," the young man said as he situated himself on the older man's lap, lying across it as he laid his head on Voldemort's chest. "_I think it'll come about after the war_."

"If I win,"

"_Oh, you'll win_."

"What say you?"

"_Because you have me, and Dumbledore doesn't know that_."

"And why not, my dear boy wonder."

"_The world thinks I'm dead_."

"Have you seen the past Daily Prophets? The world knows you're alive,"

"Knew, they knew I was alive. I've vanished though; I've heard word on the street. No more clubs, no more articles, everyone thinks I'm dead." Harry had to stop because he had started laughing, "_I disappear…for a year or so, and suddenly…I'm dead_." he burst into giggles after that and buried his face in Voldemort's neck.

"Bloody amazing, your mind never ceases to amaze me Harry."

"_Oh, I know that, I keep you on your toes_."

"Stand up, try and kiss me, and say that again,"

"_Keep talking like that and I may change my mind again, Marvolo_."

"I'll be good," the man answered seriously. He lifted his hand up to Harry's face, tilting the boy's head to look at him, "_May I kiss you again_?" Harry nodded and Voldemort needed no further prompting into kissing the younger man. His hand moving slowly up and down the side of his face, caressing him lightly, as his tongue caressed Harry's lips.

Those lips soon opened to him though and Voldemort relished in the small whimper that Harry excluded.

"_Don't be deluded, Harry, I've wanted you since the day you came to me. All of those times you curled up in my lap, do you know how long it has taken me to realize that you aren't that little boy any more? You idolized me; I basked in your attention, Harry. The war could have carried on without us and I would have been content just being with you._

"_You weaken me, Harry, but I want to see you happy, so you also give me strength. I learned in a few months, more than I learned the years we were traveling. I needed my magic; it was a necessity if I was going to get you back. I couldn't stand the thought of you being with the Light, by the Light, by anyone but me. I've wanted you to be mine for so long_." Voldemort hissed as he slowly placed kisses all over the young man's face and neck; Harry whimpering loudly at the words spoken to him.

"_Ever since….a kid….yours_." Harry got out brokenly, his eyes half lidded.

"_Happy Christmas, Harry_." Voldemort whispered, kissing the boy on the lips again.


	15. Breaking My Own Mold

**_Chapter Fifteen: Breaking My Own Mold _**

****

**December 27th Harry's Flat in London **

"I'm not going back,"

"You weren't complaining last night,"

"That's because I was too caught up in your mouth," Harry shot back saucily; "I knew what I wanted."

"Then what say you to just Apparating us both there?"

"Really? You wouldn't let me do that before."

"You were a little too young; I am inclined to say I was frightened."

"That's a laugh," Harry barked happily.

"Well I was, but I want you with me, I want you to come back."

"Things will change," Harry replied firmly, looking up into his mirror to give his guardian an intense stare. One that clearly argued there would be no exceptions.

"They will," the man agreed.

"If not, I will leave, and I will not come back."

"I, unwillingly, agree as long as you give me this one chance."

"Just this one,"

"Then you're answer is yes?"

"You suppose correct," Harry agreed, shrugging awkwardly, "where are we going?"

"Slytherin's Manor,"

Harry's head snapped up, "That's where I grew up,"

"Yes, and no, that was one of many he had for his heirs. We are going to Slytherin's person castle." Harry's mouth dropped open lightly as he stared off.

"Wow, you know, I think I would have liked to have met Salazar."

"I'm sure he would have enjoyed your company,"

"Him, enjoy a Gryffindor, never,"

"You know you're not a Gryffindor," Voldemort argued, bemused.

"Well, I never went to Hogwarts so that argument is null and void." Harry shot back, sticking his tongue out at him as he turned around from the sink he was standing in front of.

Voldemort only smirked, lacing one of his hands into the younger man's hair. He pulled lightly and Harry complied with the movement, mewling when their lips met.

Harry thought, that if Voldemort told him no again, there might not be any coming back. This was his heaven, and if not heaven then what? He moaned, without his own consent of course, as they stumbled, his back slamming against the sink.

Voldemort hiked up the towel around the young man's waist, knowing the faucet had to be digging into Harry's back. He pulled him off the sink and pulled them out of the bathroom, feeling more then seeing, the towel being left behind. The stumbling did stop though when Voldemort shoved him into another hard place, places - the man moaned loudly when a knee was set between his legs.

It wasn't fair that he was naked, against a wall, horny, and Voldemort was still fully dressed and looking unaffected. Alas the hidden or rather unhidden truth was he was hard, and Harry could feel it, and by Merlin did he moan with that thought.

The man's hands were on him, he could feel the pulsing warmth against his leg, all semblances had been lost.

It wasn't ethereal anymore. It wasn't glances or smiles that made his heart sink. It was warm hands and a confession; all was his heaven. HIs sanctuary and he never wanted to be exiled again.

It was horrible when Voldemort wasn't with him; he'd admitted that even to himself. Now, though, he was feeling the difference and it was great, by leaps, bounds, and throws. He never wanted to push or be pushed away again.

Power really was a drug; Absolute power corrupts absolutely, and he was absolutely obsessed with Voldemort. Completely so, that he would do THIS. It was euphoric, eternal if he could help it, and it was his - would only ever be his. He would never let Voldemort get away, not again, not easily at least.

Harry couldn't remember what he was thinking though as Voldemort moved, shifted...angled maybe? Bloody hell, all he knew was that it felt wonderful and he very nearly screamed murder as he threw his head back and moaned, "Mar'lo, please," and he pulled on the man's collar, the crimson shirt's material making his fingers tingle.

The man only let out a needy growl as he crushed the young man towards him. Voldemort hand resting on Harry's ass as he lifted the boy; Harry's legs settling around his waist.

"Things will change, my serpent, I will not hesitate, not like I did. You are mine," he hissed, accenting his words with harsh thrusts against the young man pinned to the wall. "I will deny you nothing, never again," Voldemort murmured as he set his mouth on the younger's neck, biting deeply and without warning, Harry screaming out in pain. The sound turned to a moan when Voldemort sucked lightly on the wound, blood flooding his mouth.


	16. Taking Control

I'd like to thank **Sin Maxwell and Co **for giving me a muse. You rock!

**December 28t****h**** Harry's Flat in London**

Harry sighed as he rolled over, snuggling into Voldemort.

"Good morning, little one,"

"No…still sweppin…" Harry murmured.

They were lying in Harry's bed, the lush, emerald covers feeling like silk against their skin. Harry had his head buried in a pillow, trying to fend off Voldemort waking him.

"Stop, Mar'lo, I'm tired,"

"Whose fault is that?"

"Yours now stop poking me!" Harry growled, pulling the pillow and blankets over his head.

"Come now, come now, it's time to wake up." Voldemort murmured.

"Fine…let me lie here a while."

Voldemort nodded, wrapping his arms around the younger man. Harry ended up dozing off again and Voldemort watched him sleep. Harry looked peaceful, and he could watch him forever.

They ended up staying in bed for another two and a half hours or so when Harry turned into Voldemort's embrace and hummed appreciatively. "I have an early gift for you," he murmured.

Voldemort only made a sound of recognition as he ran his fingers through the younger man's hair.

"The traitor."

"Really?" Voldemort asked, pulling back to look at Harry, "how did you come about him?"

"I went looking for him. He ruined everything, so now I've ruined him."

"My little serpent, my dear little serpent," Voldemort hissed, pulling Harry up to meet his lips fiercely.

Harry mewled under the attention, one hand gripping the sheets as the other held tight to Voldemort's arm. He needed grounded when Tom kissed him like this. It was as if everything else fell away. There was Tom, and Tom on him, and Merlin did he need Tom.

He arched as the older man pushed against him, deepening the kiss.

"The things you do for me, they drive me wild, and you're so loyal my Gryffindor."

"I'm a snake and you know it."

Tom only hummed; entwining his fingers with Harry's bracing himself as he held the younger man's arms above his head. He thrust a knee between Harry's legs, leaning against the younger man.

"It makes me high." He whispered huskily into Harry's ear, pushing against him roughly. Harry only moaned, tightening his grip of Tom's hands.

**December 29****th**

Harry led Tom deeper into his flat the next day, obviously distraction held off this visit, however pleasurable it had been. The door was warded heavily and obscured by a well placed cloth hanging over the wall that had intricate designs made up of snakes on it.

The door opened and Harry allowed Tom to enter first before following. When Tom finally took in what he was seeing he smiled wickedly.

"Severus, Severus, Severus, I always knew you were too good; far too good at what you do. Perhaps, that is why you are here; why you are about to die, painfully, instead of living."

Harry stood behind Tom, his arms settled over his chest with a detached air. He felt bad for Severus as a human being, but as himself, Harry felt betrayed. Deeply and utterly betrayed by a person he thought he could trust, so when Voldemort began the traitor's torture he watched on calmly; ignoring the pleas for help and the cries of pain.

It was a while later that everything stopped and as Harry snapped himself out of his daze he realized he was covered in blood, "how in the blazes?"

"It projects,"

"You got me bloody!"

"I'm bloody as well,"

"Yeah, but you were the one torturing him, of course you're going to get dirty, prat."

Tom rolled his eyes, turning away from the body. "I need to take a shower, the blood is drying."

"I do too, but you're worse, you go first." Harry murmured as he made his way to the kitchen, pulling things out to make dinner.

"It's a bit disconcerting when you're making dinner covered in blood."

"I'm really not that bad compared to you, you should see yourself. Besides, it's dry. Now go!"

Voldemort rolled his eyes but headed off to the bathroom anyway, allowing his little love to order him around. He spent a good twenty minutes in the shower, watching as the pink water disappeared down the drain and the hot water made him slightly dizzy.

He could live like this. Very happily he could. He needed to know what was happening though, so as he turned the water off and stepped out, he went through questions that he needed answered in his head.

He looked up to see Harry leaning against the doorway, a towel in his hand.

"Foods on the table, we have a lot to talk about when I get out."

"Do we?"

"Yeah, I have to explain some things that have happened since you've been gone."

"All right."

* * *

I have two new stories:

**My Phobia**: Harry only feels safe when he's in his Cupboard or with Tom. The Dark Lord can't always be around though, and his cupboard isn't there anymore.

**These Eyes**: Harry learns at an young age that he can see what others can't. When he gets to Hogwarts he meets a charming young man by the name of Tom Riddle, but really, no one else can see him, yet.

I'd like to know which one I should post, coz it's one or the other. Not both. Tell me what you think!


	17. Living Our Dreams

"We need to talk…" Harry repeated, trailing off as he entered the room in a pair of pajama pants with a towel hanging from his shoulders.

"So, you've said, I expected it, sooner or later. Now, what have you been doing while I've been gone? Secondly, why would you continue on in my place? I know you dislike war as a whole. You also have your own goals and life. Why would you sacrifice so much for me and deal with people you dislike, hate even; especially, because you were very furious with me the last time we spoke."

Harry made himself a cup of tea before sitting across from Voldemort at his kitchenette table. The older man had set out two plates of food for them, but Harry suddenly felt an old habit he'd picked up while Voldemort had been gone rear its ugly head.

He pushed the food away as he sipped his tea, the cup warming his hands and pushing the chill from his body he usually got after taking a hot shower. His black bangs dangled in front of him, dripping cool water either down his face or down his chest. He knew Voldemort was waiting for him, but he was only trying to arrange what he was going to say; how, specifically, he was going to say it.

"I know you...a lot better than I think even I realize, sometimes. It was a long time, I suppose. Three years. We were both stubborn, and even though we spoke to each other that once, it only made the time in between seem longer. We used to have such fun, when I was small. You would humor me, and even now I look back on it and realize that to everyone else, you weren't that type of person. You've never wanted children, I know that. You never suffered through the cretins of the world, surrounding yourself with elitists, the best of the best. Then a child, one who can speak the tongue of snakes, but doesn't base things on what's right and what's wrong comes along, me.

"At first I think I was more terrified than you, mostly because I understood...Nagini when she spoke to you. I didn't want to grow up, because from what I knew, when you grow up, you have to leave your home. You were starting to feel like home. Not the manor, not Uncle Lucius, or the traitor Severus; just you, and Nagini before she was taken from us. There were times, even ones I recognized when I was that young, where I saw you happy; not satisfied after a well day's work, or a great acquisition, but truly and utterly happy and content. You would smile softly for hours while talking to Nagini or me. Then, Severus ripped it all away. He wanted Dumbledore to save me, his precious Lily's only son. I didn't want to leave though."

"You did, however," Voldemort murmured quietly into the brief silence. They were speaking so softly, that the clock against the far side of the room could be heard ticking, loudly; almost as if it was echoing.

"Yeah, I did. I could do magic, it felt like you didn't want me and I knew no one else did. I thought...." he choked slightly, making a face as he turned away before continuing, "I thought if I could make you happy, like before all of this started, you would want me. That it would be like before. That maybe you were just as angry and helpless as I felt without your magic. I only knew one thing that would truly make you happy though; jealous that it wasn't me, all the same."

"What have you done?" Voldemort asked, a small measure of wonder and apprehension entering his voice.

"It's been a long time in the making, and such a trivial thing to say, but with Severus' disappearance, everything has been set into motion. It was tedious, and I wasn't sure it was worth it at first, but Lucius and I got the Board of Governors on our side. There are a lot of…supporters inside of Hogwarts, because of this. The governors have been doing our job for us. They constantly disparage Dumbledore to the media and student body alike. The school is divided; student against staff, the students on our side."

"People must have become wary with me gone?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes, and the ones in our ranks who did, were taken out quickly and efficiently. After that, not much changed. People became used to seeing me in your place, trusting my word to be yours. Everyone, light and dark a light know where I stand. All we've been waiting for is you. What better way to celebrate your…return, than by obtaining your greatest want."

It was quiet for quite a while before Voldemort spoke again, standing from his seat to walk over to Harry before kneeling in front of him once he'd turned the boy's chair towards him.

"How such trivial things as goals change?" he murmured, pulling Harry's hands into his own, "I am…immensely pleased, to hear what you've done for me. Knowing that you stepped up, as the Heir I originally intended you to be, but slowly saw that you could not be, invigorates me. I feel…unworthy of your gift though," Voldemort said, tripping over his words as he tried to express himself clearly, to the one person he knew he should be wary of doing so to, "because the entire time you have been trying to obtain my goal, the only thing that has been on my mind, is you."

"I'm not sure I get it,"

"You left because I pushed you away; I realize this now, and also how foolish it was of me. Two people mean more to me than anything; one of them is dead, the other is you. Nagini would be so frustrated with me, if she could be alive to see how I've acted."

Harry smiled brilliantly, leaning down to kiss Voldemort, knowing the words for what they were. "Yeah, she would. I love you, too, Marvolo. When are we going to Slytherin's manor?"

"Well, there isn't actually a reason to now…I suppose, we could still go, if it's so interesting to you. We can call everyone together. A celebration of my return?"

"Only if there's dancing,"

"You're such…a romantic…" Voldemort said, cringing as he made a face of disgust.

"I wasn't the one spilling his conscious a few minutes ago, if you'll remember."

"Yes, well, you needed to hear it."

"As I wanted you to say it, yeah." Harry murmured on. "How about we leave in the morning?"

"After we've had breakfast, yes."

"Then let's head to bed," Harry said as he stood, pulling Voldemort up with him.

"Indeed," the older man murmured, his eyes measuring Harry up as they made their way towards the bedroom. Harry's food untouched, completely opposite of Voldemort's empty plate.

Just from the man's tone Harry knew what he intended and rolled his eyes, "I'm tired, we're sleeping." He said, daring the man to push his own luck.

It wasn't until they reached the bedroom that he heard a quiet, "Conceded,"

Harry only smiled as he threw the towel around his neck into his hamper. He ran a hand through his hair before pulling back the covers and curling up just shy of the middle of the bed. That's where Voldemort laid, puling the blankets over them as Harry snuggled into his side.

"G'night, Marvolo,"

"Good night, my little one."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^**^*^*

So after a warm breakfast, and little to no talking, except to tease, Voldemort had Harry apparate them to Slytherin's Manor. Telling the young man where it was so that Harry knew for himself, and also so they wouldn't get splinched on the way there.

The manor couldn't exactly be called a manor though. It was a manor in the sense that Hogwarts was considered a house. The building was gargantuan. The stones slightly grey and black, weathered by time.

Voldemort led them through the from double doors, only a few meters away.

"How can you live here? It's so huge, wouldn't it feel…empty after a while?"

"It would if I used it all. I've been in one wing for a while, it feels…homey. With you there, however, I don't believe anything could ever seem empty."

Harry smiled softly as the two walked to the wing Voldemort had mentioned previously, the older man led him to what Harry's presumed was his bedroom before dropping the younger's hand.

"You get ready, I'm going to call my Death Eaters. I'll be back after your shower. All right?"

"Yeah, sure, see you in a little bit." Harry murmured, feeling awkward at the…ordinariness of the situation. It was like a play in his head, one he was watching from the outside in. Marvolo was acting like nothing between them had changed, perhaps it really hadn't, but there was so much that had happened to the other while they'd been away. Harry felt saddened that the older man was continuing on as such, no matter what he'd said yesterday night.

With a heavy sigh, he crossed the bedroom towards Marvolo's armoire. After choosing some clothes, he turned, walking to the bathroom to begin his shower after he set his clothes on the sink.

"Breath taking, "Voldemort murmured as Harry stepped out of the bathroom, steam following him before diffusing into the air. His Harry was wearing some of his dress robes, crimson red with a black cloak over them that was tinted green. The crimson wasn't bright though, it was darker than Voldemort's eyes, almost black.

"I look like a bloody Christmas tree." Harry muttered. HIs bangs were pulled back into a tight but sloppy ponytail that left him looking more handsome that girlie. He flushed lightly when Voldemort continued to look at him.

"Come Harry, it's time we left."

Harry smiled nervously as he looked at Voldemort, dressed intimidating in black and green.

They left the room together, taking their time walking down the corridors to the ballroom. Once they were both in range of hearing the occupants of the room, they straightened their backs and steadied their gaits. Voldemort held his arm out and Harry took it with a brilliant smile before they both solemnly entered the room. The gathered crowded silence and watched in an almost reverent awe as the two strikingly similar wizards descended the stairs.

The silence continued at the two reached the bottom of the steps. Voldemort led them to a dais with a table on it, set against a wall where his inner circle sat. His Death Eaters were all kneeling as the two made their way towards the two empty seats in the middle of the dais. Harry sat as Voldemort stayed standing.

"Good evening," He began, "Thank you for continuing on. I know I was away for an extended period of time, which out notice or reason to any of you. You have always been faithful though, and you followed my instructions through Harry and Lucius. This unerring loyalty has put our goal far closer than any of us thought possible in such a short amount of time. For that, tonight we celebrate!" Voldemort cheered. He raised his wand, music filtering the room as the Death Eaters stood to their feet, cheering for their lord.

Voldemort smirked down at his followers, something like triumph over taking him as he watched them begin to dance. Tables with food and drink appearing against the far wall as his Death Eaters began to lose themselves in the celebration.

He turned to Harry as he heard the young man make a sound of contentment. He held his hand out to the man, trying not to chuckle at the look of surprise on his face. "May I?"

Harry placed his hand in Voldemort's, nodding slightly as he stood, following the older man off the dais when beckoned. The music changed from a miscellaneous background sound to a slow waltz as Voldemort and Harry stepped down from the dais. The crowd parted and the two moved to the middle of the masses. Voldemort swung Harry to face him before resting one hand on his hip and the other entwining with Harry's hand. He squeezed it slightly in affection.

Harry's heart almost left him as Voldemort bowed slightly before standing up straight again. "I can't dance! We're going to look mad." He whispered furiously.

"Just relax and lean against me." Voldemort murmured.

Harry complied, sighing lightly as his body melted against the older man's. Then he was flying and none of the cheering Death Eaters or supporters mattered. It was somewhat stupid and cliché but he really didn't notice they weren't alone until Voldemort stopped dancing and the crowd applauded them. By then Harry was slightly winded with a blush on his cheeks.

He didn't want to stop, however, so he clutched Marvolo's hand and shoulder before leaning against him again. He felt Marvolo smile against the side of his face before the two of them were off again. Harry feeling like his feet weren't even on the floor anymore as he relaxed against Marvolo, oblivious again to the outside world.

He kissed the side of Marvolo's neck before burying his face against the man's robes, inhaling his scent.

He'd dreamt of this for so long, and now it was finally his. Marvolo was back; most of all, Marvolo wanted him in a way he had once denied fiercely. It was different now, though. They'd both gotten what they'd wanted. Soon, Marvolo's attention would be on both Harry and ruling the Wizarding World, while Harry's would be on Marvolo. It didn't matter much, however, Harry was sure that he could stray Marvolo's attention whenever he desired, no matter what the man was doing.

With a sigh of contentment, he continued their dance, Marvolo swirling him around the dance floor, uncaring of their spectators as he stared mesmerized at his little Harry.


End file.
